The Reunion: Season 5 Ep 1
by CarsRock14
Summary: Simply a take on Carol's POV during the reunion. Caryl story. Possible Carick issue. Hey. Carol's a badass! Men want the woman. ;)


The characters are not mine. They belong to TWD franchise. I'm just borrowing them. :)

* * *

><p><strong>The Reunion.<strong>

Chapter 1

At first, when Carol had walked up to the group, and had seen both Daryl and Rick's backs to her...an intense sense of fear surged through her. Fear of rejection. Fear of judgement. After all, Rick had banished her. She knew how Rick had felt. It was the thought of Daryl's rejection and judgement that caused her to hesitate. She didn't think she could handle his look of rejection.

For a split second, Carol had thought of running. True, she was no longer a timid "mouse" as Merle had once described her. Far from it actually, but seeing Daryl had caused a vulnerability to rise to the surface. A vulnerability that Carol had pushed deep down inside of her. Where she had pretended it no longer existed. Not after Karen and David. Not after Sophia. Not after the girls.

So, she'd walked forward, letting the crunch of twigs and leaves announce her arrival. Daryl had heard her first, his head turned, and his eyes were wide in disbelief at seeing her.

This was the moment she'd feared the most. Carol knew Daryl had to know what she'd done. Killing Karen and David. Granted no one knew Karen had begged her to put her out of her misery. Something she hadn't even shared with Tyreese. At the time, Rick hadn't been listening to reason. So, mainly from shock, she'd simply given into his demand to leave without explaining herself. So, she knew that Daryl simply thought she'd killed Karen and David.

As she looked at Daryl...Carol wondered if Daryl would turn away in disgust? Reject her and judge her as Rick had? Did Daryl would agree with Rick in his banishment of her? Before she'd even walked up to the group, Carol had already decided that she would tell them where Judith and Tyreese were, say her good-byes, and move on. Have a type of closure.

Then, without hesitation, Daryl had run towards her. He'd crushed her against his body, his arms lifting Carol into the air, nearly knocking her to the ground in his excitement. She'd laughed in joy at their reunion. Daryl's breath was near hyperventilation. All the while, silent tears swelled and fell from his eyes. Daryl finally pulled away from Carol. Their eyes met, and he rested his forehead against her shoulder. A visible sign of relief at her being alive and safe. Carol's heart healed in that moment. How could she have doubted their bond? Their connection? Forged from the beginning. Sophia. This was more than she had allowed herself to imagine or hope for...

Then Rick was there. Daryl stepped aside, but she could still see Daryl pacing behind Rick...waiting to see how Rick reacted to her. Rick asked her if she'd been the one to take down Terminus? She'd pressed her lips together and gave the tiniest of nods.

Carol felt Rick's arms encircle her. She felt his hand on her head, and his beard brush against her cheek. Carol laughed in relief at his loving embrace. The words _"Thank You"_ whispered into Carol's ear. Of course, there was no need to thank her. They were all her family. Even if all of them had decided to banish her...there wasn't anything Carol wouldn't have done and hadn't done to save them.

Soon after, Carol had led them to Judith and Tyreese. Her heart soared at seeing Rick and Carl reunited with Judith. Carol had sacrificed a lot for that moment. Her mind flickered to the lost little girls. Buried at the abandoned farmhouse.

Carol saw Tyreese embrace his sister. Yes, she had taken Karen from him, but at least Carol had been able to give him back his sister.

Yes, she had killed people. They all had blood on their hands. Justification was in the eye of the beholder. Carol had killed people to save her family. To save Daryl. She'd do it all again if she had to...that's how the world was now. Hard calls and quick decisions. Carol was no longer a mouse. She was a fighter, a warrior, a survivor...

As she looked at Rick holding Judith, she felt eyes on her...She looked over and saw Daryl looking at her. Chewing on his lip. He gave a small smile and quick nod. She knew he was proud of her. Their relationship had shifted somehow...feelings had come to the surface at the thought that they had lost one another. Defining it, right then, wasn't important. That would come in the future. Right now, Carol just basked in the joy of having Daryl with her. Judith with Rick and Carl, and everyone she loved safe.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

Future chapters will expand on Daryl and Carol's relationship. It will also expand on Rick and Carol's relationship...hmmmm. ;) Hey...Carol's a badass! Men will want her.


End file.
